Keeping The Secret
by Kitty Uzumaki
Summary: Celebrating Yusuke's return from the Makai. KuramaxBotan, TouyaxYukina.


**Kitty: Ohayou minna-san, Kitty Uzumaki here to present a new story that has been on my mind for quite some time now and decided to work on it.**

**I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or the characters, they belong to Yoshino Togashi.**

**Main pairings: KuramaxBotan and TouyaxYukina**

Keeping The Secret

There was a big celebration at Genkai's temple, celebrating the returning Yusuke. Everyone was there at the temple, minus Hiei who is staying in the Makai with Mukuro, even the six fighters were there with Koenma's permission.

Anyway, everyone was celebrating, talking to one another and having fun. Yusuke and Keiko were already arguing about something perverted the man of the hour said to his feisty girlfriend. Genkai was calling her student a dimwit as she and Shizuru were out on the porch, smoking. Jin and Kuwabara were talking to one another as were Suzuki and Shishiwakamaru; Chu was getting drunk while Rinku was playing with his yo yo around the drunken Aussie, bored out of his mind.

Everyone was having a great time that no one noticed that four people were missing from the party.

Outside

Kurama, Botan, Touya, and Yukina sneakily left the party and were down at the beach, admiring the sunset and the ocean.

"The ocean is so beautiful, like a dream." Yukina said.

"Yeah." agreed Botan.

Kurama and Touya look at each other before looking at their female companions.

"Botan." Said the red head.

"Yes Kurama?" asked the blue haired deity as she turned her head to face the handsome red head.

Kurama took out a single red rose from his mane, a thorn less one, and hand the rose to beautiful blue haired female.

"For you." he said.

"Oh Kurama, it's beautiful." Botan said, taking the rose. "Thank you."

Kurama smiled and nods his head.

Before Botan could smell the rose, she saw something sparkling in the middle of the rose. Curiosity getting the best of the deity, she took the thing from the rose and gasped as she saw a beautiful ring with an amethyst stone on the top.

"Kurama." began Botan.

"It's a promise ring." Kurama explained, taking the ring from the deity's grasp and placed the ring in her finger. "It's my promise to you that I will always be faithful to you."

Botan looked like she was about to cry before she hugged her red haired lover.

"Kurama, I also promise to be faithful to you." She said.

Kurama smiled as he still embraced his beloved deity.

Yukina smiled at the display before she felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned her head to face the ice master.

Touya held out one hand as ice began to from around it until it showed a flower made out of ice, showing it to the ice maiden.

"For you." He said.

Yukina smiled as she took the ice rose. "Thank you."

Touya smiled. "You won't worry about it being thawed, for it will not."

"Oh I see." smiled the mint haired koorime.

Then Touya did the same thing with his hand, except instead of a rose like the first time, an ice bracelet appeared.

He grabbed Yukina's free hand and put the bracelet on her wrist. Holding her hand, Touya's ice blue eyes look up into Yukina's red ones and smiled.

"Will you have it?" he asked.

Yukina blushed before nodding her head. "Yes."

Touya smiled before he lifts her hand and kissed the back of it.

Both couples smile at one another before looking up to look at the sunset.

After watching the sun setting, the two couples began to head back to the shrine holding hands.

Kurama and Botan have been secretly seeing each other behind their friends' back; they began to see each other in secret ever since Kurama and the others came back from their first assignment as a group at Maze castle.

As for Touya and Yukina, they began to see each other in secret after the Dark Tournament was over and Touya secretly got Hiei's permission to court his twin.

Both couples kept their relationships a secret from their friends and decided that they will keep it a secret until the right time. Right now it's not a good time, today is Yusuke's day.

Closing in to the shrine, the couples reluctantly let go of the hand holding and entered the shrine.

**Kitty: I hope you like this story, please read and review. I can't wait to read some of your feedbacks and I'll probably work on the sequel. And I'm still working on my other stories. Until then…ja ne.**


End file.
